The present invention relates generally to portable platform structures, and more particularly to a portable bridge structure formed from releasably interconnected assemblies which are easily folded into flat, compact bundles for transport and storage.
While the prior art includes many proposals for portable ladders, scaffolding and bridge-like structures, these proposals fail to provide a simple, lightweight portable bridge structure having a platform supported at opposite ends by stairs and formed from assemblies which are foldable into flat compact bundles for transport and storage, which include stair treads of sufficient depth to permit persons carrying sizable loads to comforatably ascend and descend the stairs, and which are adjustable both to vary the height of the platform and to accommodate variations in ground height.